Aspects of the disclosure relate to data processing, database management, and transforming data structures and data objects. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to transforming data structures and data objects to transfer data between databases having different schemas.
Enterprise organizations may maintain large amounts of data in various electronic resources, including large enterprise databases. As organizations seek to increase the performance, efficiency, and security of the information technology infrastructure that maintains this data, it may be necessary to migrate and/or otherwise transfer data between different databases that utilize different schemas. In many instances, however, transferring such data may be difficult, as such transferring may require consuming large amounts of computing power, network bandwidth, and other technological resources.